bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenthon Titan
Zenthon Titan is Titanium Dragonoid's Mechtogan Titan and the Titan Form of Zenthon. Information Description The Sheer Scale and Size of Zenthon Titan gives him such an imposing presence that enemies scatter before him. With Massive Strength in his Shoulders and Thighs, he powerfully grapples his opponents to the ground. Despite his Giant Size, Zenthon Titan's Dragon Wings give him astonishing speed and agility in Battle. Additional Weaponry and Extendable Claws make Zenthon Titan a Legendary Warrior. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Triple Threat, Zenthon Titan was created when Zenthon, Titanium Dragonoid and Dan finally joined their hearts and powers together. When he was summoned he easily took out Mizerak, Rockfist and Deezall all by himself. In Battle Lines, he fought against Mizerak, Smasheon, Venexus, Braxion, Deezall and Rockfist alongside Zenthon, Taylean, Infinity Tristar and Titanium Dragonoid. When he fought against them, he was able to withstand a direct hit from Smasheon, Mizerak and Venexus easily. He then took them out easily and he took out Venexus by crushing him with his bare hand with no trouble. He also spoken for the first time when he was just summoned which makes him the first Mechtogan Titan to speak in the Anime. He will reappear in'' Unfinished Business'' to fight against Venexus Titan. He will reappear in Behind The Mask to fight against Razen Titan. Game Pyrus Zenthon Titan has 240 Gs. Trivia *Zenthon Titan has less holes for BakuNanos than Zenthon, but you can remove the Leg Wing Armor to insert a BakuNano that require two holes, like Hammermor. *It appears that Zenthon Titan has a hidden laser below and underneath his head and neck, unlike Zenthon. *He looks more like a Darkus or Subterra Mechtogan Titan instead of Pyrus one. *He is the second Mechtogan Titan to appear in the Anime. *People thought he was Zenthon's evolution, but this was proven incorrect in Triple Threat. *In a brawl on Bakugan Dimensions, Zenthon Titan has his claw on his right hand but on the Collection Screen, his Claw is on his left hand. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Zenthon Titan looks completely different from what he looks like in the anime. *He is the first Mechtogan Titan to talk in the Anime. *He has the same voice as Zenthon. *He is the first Mechtogan Titan to appear on Intermission Screen. *He has a Blue Crystal on his forehead just like Zenthon and Drago. (Except that Drago and Zenthon have it in the Center of their Chest). *Unlike his Mechtogan Counterpart, he rarely speaks a word. *Zenthon Titan is one of the 4 Mechtogan Titans, the others are Faser, Venexus and Razen Titan. *The Toy Form, when closed up, he looks like the Byalant ''from ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. *In Ball Form, his left hand have four claws, but in Real Form, his left hand only have three claws. Gallery Anime ZenthonTitan1.jpg|Zenthon Titan summoned ZenthonTitan2.jpg|Zenthon Titan descending 2011-07-11_1713.png|Zenthon Titan fireing the laser on his forehead 2011-07-11_1715.png|Zenthon Titan ZenthonTitan3.jpg|Zenthon Titan attacking two Mechtogan ZenthonTitan4.jpg|Zenthon Titan 2011-07-11_1717.png|Zenthon Titan (back wiew) ZenthonTitan5.jpg|Zenthon Titan and Zenthon ZenthonTitanOne.jpg|Zenthon Titan being scanned ZenthonTitanTwo.jpg|Zenthon Titan's body parts being scanned ZenthonTitanThree.jpg|Zenthon Titan charging an attack ZenthonTitanIntermission.jpg|Zenthon Titan on Intermission screen UltimateMatchwithZenthonTitan.png|Zenthon Titan, Drago, and Zenthon facing Miserak, Smasheon, and Venexus ZenthonTitanFour.jpg|Zenthon Titan destroying Chaos Bakugan TITANCRUSH!!!.PNG|Zenthon Titan grabbing Venexus 2011-06-20_1818.png|Zenthon Titan vs Smasheon and Venexus 2011-06-20_1830.png|Zenthon Titan's shield 2011-06-20_1834.png|Zenthon and Zenthon Titan 2011-06-20_1840.png|Zenthon Titan after being summoned on Gundalia Venexus titan vs zenthon titan.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.15.48 PM.png|Zenthon Titan vs Venexus Titan Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.54.17 PM.JPG|Zenthon Titan landing on New Vestroia, while Miserak and Zenthon look at him Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.58.16 PM.JPG|Zenthon Titan Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.51.59 PM.JPG|Zenthon Titan about to be summoned Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 10.37.35 PM.JPG|Zenthon Titan fireing his lasers at Deezall and Rockfist Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 12.54.28 AM.JPG 2011-07-13_1343.png|Zenthon Titan being summoned Krowll8.PNG Krowll5.PNG 2011-07-17_2022.png Game Mechtogan Titan- Zenthon (Pyrus).jpg|Zenthon Titan Mechtogan_Titan-_Zenthon_(Pyrus).JPG Copy_of_Titan_with_Nano_(demo).JPG zenthon titan.jpg|Activator Card zenthon titan01.jpg|Zenthon Titan Ability Card 44444444444.PNG zdfdfd.PNG zdhxdzrhtfh.PNG Zenthon Titan (demo).png 81-PESAPO8L. AA1500 .jpg 81Dp8M4cWjL. AA1500 .jpg 81UlL5xovjL. AA1500 .jpg Bakugan Dimensions Clear_ZenthonTitan.png Darkus_ZenthonTitan.png Haos_ZenthonTitan.png Aquos_ZenthonTitan.png Subterra_ZenthonTitan.png Ventus_ZenthonTitan.png Pyrus_ZenthonTitan.png Zt6.PNG Zt5.PNG Zt4.PNG Zt3.PNG Zt2.PNG Zt.PNG Capture5.PNG Samps.PNG Subterra Zenthon Titan.png GM_Pyrus_Zenthon_titan.png AntimatterZentonT.png Pyrus Zenthon Ingram Titan.png Clear_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Aquos_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Darkus_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Haos_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Subterra_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Pyrus_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Ventus_ZenthonTitan_Closed.png Aquos_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Clear_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Darkus_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Haos_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Pyrus_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Subterra_ZenthonTitan_Open.png Ventus_ZenthonTitan_Open.png p.png Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechtogan Category:Titans Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Mechtogan Titan